1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for implementing a location-related information service in a wireless phone network, particularly with respect to short messaging systems (SMS), IS-41C, and location-enabled content pulls.
2. Background of Related Art
In todays world, wireless devices such as wireless telephones play an important role. Much information is but a phone call away.
One service that a wireless device can provide is information relating to a particular area. For instance, if one were traveling or otherwise in an unfamiliar area and wanted to locate a nice restaurant, perhaps a friendly inquisition of a gas station attendant might be helpful. Or, advertising signs might be the basis for selection of a good meal. A phone book is also a conventional way to find a particular service.
Wireless devices have provided the ability to determine the location of services in an area much more conveniently. For instance, one existing wireless device technology uses mobile originated short messaging system (SMS) techniques. In this conventional technique, a user drafts and sends a text message to a particular service to which they subscriber. The text message that the user writes must include the type of content desired, together with basic information regarding a broadly defined location of the user, e.g., zip code, city or state.
Unfortunately, conventional techniques require the user to know their geographic location at any particular time, and to enter that geographic location as well as the particular type information sought via their mobile originated short message system (SMS) service. This knowledge is often difficult if not impossible to obtain accurately, and the required inputs are cumbersome and extensive.
There is a need for a mobile system that is capable of quick, accurate, and easily obtained location-based information.